


A Glass Half-empty; A Mug Half-full

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #9 - Coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Half-empty; A Mug Half-full

Mornings were always simple in the Super Junior dorm.

Hankyung got up early and made everyone coffee, bringing Heechul his in bed because Lord knows the latter needed it before he met anyone without biting their heads off in his lingering cranky sleepiness.

Eeteuk would go around to all the rooms and make sure everyone was awake and getting ready for each of their respective full days of scheduled events.

Eunhyuk would stare at Donghae from across the table, hoping to be noticed as he pretended to sip the coffee he had no interest in.

Donghae would drink the coffee in one big gulp before pestering everyone for more, one fluid ball of energy that definitely didn’t need any more caffeine, and never, never did he notice Eunhyuk’s stares. Not until he noticed a piece of paper on the floor of Hyuk’s room one morning, and, assuming it was the workings of a new rap, picked it up and read it.

 _I know I am supposed to be_  
Writing something worthwhile,  
But my mind, it be  
As blank as the paper pile  
That I am now filling with  
Phrases such as  
Silly putty rules, that’s not a myth  
And Buttons are bad. Alas  
I can’t seem to find  
The words to fill up  
These twenty lines  
Like a morning’s coffee cup  
Because all I can think about  
Is  
This gobbled-e-goop  
That replaces this,  
The thought of him  
A boy named Jim  
Or some such;  
It doesn’t matter because he loves me not.

Who did Eunhyukie like? Donghae watched him carefully, smiling at the attention he received back, and the next day, after finishing his coffee as always, he flitted around the room until he landed in Eunhyuk’s lap.

“Will you give me your coffee in exchange for a kiss?”


End file.
